fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Symphony Hearts Pretty Cure!
WARNING: This series will contain possible spoilers of the anime series Senki Zesshou Symphogear! Read at your own risk! |ed = Mirai no Niji|theme = Music Hearts}} |シンフォニーハーツプリキュア！}} is a new series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series motifs are music and hearts. The series is loosely based upon ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear''. Plot ''Hamaguchi Eli is a not so ordinary 14-year old girl who witnessed a terrible phenomenon as a 10-year old. 4 years ago, Eli was visiting her older sister who was going to perform a concert however, the concert was attacked by Kuroi Hana, an evil empress looking for the soul of Cure Starlight; only to find that it lies within Eli. So, in order to protect her sister, Inochi transforms into Cure Voice and seals Kuroi Hana into the moon whilst also sacrificing herself by wiping Eli's memories about Kuroi Hana's attack. Now, back to the present day, Kuroi Hana has now somehow resurrected and is looking for the now older Eli. And after she summons a monster to attack her, Eli transforms into Cure Voice, having the same power as her deceased sister!'' Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series. Eli is a happy-go-lucky girl and the holder of the spirit of Cure Starlight; however, after the attack four years ago, she now does not know this but remembers her sister's sacrifice to protect her. Eli, although positive on the outside, is actually extremely regretful for Inochi's death, blaming herself for it. After protecting a young girl from Kuroi Hana's attack, Eli can now transform into Cure Voice, the symphony of the light of hope whose theme color is orange and holds her sister's power. / - A veteran Pretty Cure, Kyoko was Inochi's best friend however, she regrets not being their when Inochi sacrificed her life. However, Kyoko has sworn to protect Eli after talking to Inochi in a "dream" and cares about Eli deeply despite her cold personality. Like Inochi before her death, she is also a famous idol and still holds concerts and was half of the unit, Dream Wing, with Inochi. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Pluma, the wings of protection whose theme color is blue. Other Pretty Cure was the older sister of Eli and the original Cure Voice. Inochi was an extremely famous idol as well as part of the idol unit, Dream Wing, but, during her last concert in which was viewed by the entire world, Kuroi Hana attacked and caused Inochi/Cure Voice to sacrifice her life to wipe Eli's memories of Kuroi Hana from her mind. After the sacrifice, in which was viewed by the world, it left people in tears. She often appears as a spirit when (the current) Cure Voice fights against the villains, advising her younger sister. - An ancient Pretty Cure from 3000 years ago whose spirit lies within Eli. It is said that she was a courageous and caring girl who was their when you needed her. Her theme color was white. Antagonists - The main antagonist of the series and the cause of Inochi's death. She seeks Cure Starlight's spirit in order to gain the "ultimate power". / - One of the main antagonists but also a Pretty Cure, Kotori is a sadistic and antagonistic girl with a passion for singing. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Blair, the flame of despair whose theme color is red. Supporting - Kyoko's manager, Masashi is a caring and honest man. Items Locations Trivia * This is the first series with no mascots Merchandise Merchandise}} Gallery Category:Music Themed Series Category:Hearts Themed Series Category:Series Category:Series based on Anime Category:Symphony Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Series